Lonely Wolf: Crónicas De Ryoga
by MatyShinraDxd
Summary: Esta historia es sobre ryoga y su vida luego de ser rechazado por akane y oficializar con ranma,esto no es algo 100% ligado a la historia real por eso a lo largo de la historia verán personajes que nada que ver tienen con el mundo ranma 1/2 ni el de rumiko y que se relacionaran con el protagonista, quise hacer algo totalmente a mi libre imaginación así que espero lo disfruten.
1. Un lugar al cual pertenecer

"Lonely Wolf: Crónicas De Ryoga

_Capitulo 1__: "Un Lugar al cual pertenecer"_

_**Era una esplendida mañana en un bello pueblo cerca de las costas de Japón donde un joven forastero llamado Ryoga Hibiki vagaba luego de partir en busca de un ajuste de cuentas con un viejo rival y de haberse enamorado de una joven al cual su corazón no le era correspondido.**_

_**Ryoga hacía tiempo que venía trabajando el pensamiento en su cabeza de que todo esto que él había hecho ya no tenía sentido, incluso los motivos de su venganza ya empezaban a sonar absurdos así que lo más sensato que pudo hacer fue comenzar a pensar en volver a su hogar con su familia el cual había dejado ya hace un par de años pero culpa de que era muy distraído nunca encontraba el camino a donde quería llegar, fue gracias a eso que conoció muchos lugares y muchas personas.**_

_**El joven había aprendido a ahorrar el dinero que había ganado mediante los trabajos que iba teniendo en los distintos lugares que llegaba por accidente así fue como conoció al señor Di Stefano un Adinerado hombre Italiano que se encontraba en Japón para abrir una cadena de restaurantes de lujo. Un día asaltaron el restaurante central de su cadena, era una suma de dinero tan grande que podría complicar seriamente su bienestar financiero, Ryoga que justamente iba caminando de frente al criminal lo detiene noqueándolo con una patada en la cara y devolviendo el dinero a su dueño. Este agradecido con el joven lo invita a comer y charlando el hombre le pregunta a Ryoga que es de su vida por que iba con esa mochila y con el aspecto tan desarreglado, Ryoga responde contándole lo sucedido**____**en el tiempo que se fue de su casa y que después de recapacitarlo consideraba tratar de asentar cabeza y buscar un lugar al cual pertenecer.**_

_**El señor Di Stefano vio gran determinación y voluntad así que le tendió una mano ofreciéndole trabajar el tiempo que quiera en el restaurante, Ryoga como todo hombre honorable considero que era una propuesta justa y una buena oportunidad así que acepto y así paso unos cuantos meses con un sueldo bastante bueno y un desempeño que dejaba satisfecho a todos. Un día Ryoga sintió que el vacio de lo que buscaba no se llenaba así que fue con el señor Di Stefano a hablar…**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**____**-**_toca la puerta_**\- **__**disculpe señor ¿puedo hablar con usted?**__** –**_Entra al despacho-

_**Di Stefano**__**:**__** por supuesto joven Ryoga toma asiento, ¿qué sucede?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** vera señor**__** –**_Toma asiento_**\- **__**he estado pensando mucho y decidí retomar mi viaje… aun hay algo que me llama de un viejo lugar en donde estuve hace poco y quiero saber que es esa sensación que siento**_

_**Di Stefano**__**: **__**como algo inconcluso ¿verdad? O algo que pueda llenar ese vacío que sientes.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** exacto, aun que es extraño ya que no tengo nada allí, solo unos conocidos, mi rival y la chica que rompió mi corazón…**_

_**Di Stefano**__**:**__** molto bene ragazzo (Muy bien muchacho) si esa es tu decisión puedes irte sabes que eres bienvenido en todo momento y sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites me lo dices –**_Se levanta y le da un gran abrazo al joven para despedirlo-

_**Ambos se despidieron y Ryoga volvió a sus andanzas por los viejos caminos de Japón, luego de horas caminando el muchacho decide levantar su campamento en un campo el cual había un lago donde podía bañarse. La noche era muy bella y estrellada, luego de darse un baño en el lago y de lavar la ropa que llevaba puesta Ryoga comienza a preparar su cena para luego descansar.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** Que será esa sensación que tengo, por que volver si de allí justamente me fui… -**_Pensaba mientras comía_**-**_

_**Luego de comer Ryoga se va a dormir para retomar el camino a primera hora del día, la noche era agradable y estrellada. Ya a la mañana siguiente levanta sus cosas y retoma el camino con energía, el joven recorre largos caminos de manera constante a veces a pie y a veces alguna persona se ofrece a llevarlo unos cuantos kilómetros. Los tramos que recorre en vehículos aprovecha para escribir una especie de diario de su viaje, anotar pensamientos, datos, etc.**_

_**Habían pasado horas desde que Ryoga retomo su viaje así que considero que era momento de parar a comer, entra a un negocio de comidas y se sienta a esperar ser atendido, una vez atendido hace su pedido al mesero que 15 minutos después vuelve con su comida. La inquietud de esa extraña sensación tenia al joven viajero con la cabeza en las nubes, mientras pensaba miraba una foto de sus padres la cual llevaba siempre consigo y cuidaba con recelo de vez en cuando se arrepentía de haberse ido por algo tan estúpido como arreglar cuentas con su rival de la infancia, ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que se fue y todo por culpa de que no fue lo suficientemente atento como para seguir el recorrido que debía tomar para el enfrentamiento con Ranma su rival.**_

_**Terminada de una vez su comida busca una posada donde bañarse y descansar para reponer energías, solo le faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a Nerima pero tanto caminar lo había agotado a pesar que parte del camino lo hiso detrás de un camión de sandias. A unos metros del negocio de comida donde había cenado había una bella posada y barata mas allá que Ryoga tenía bastante dinero, ya en su habitación se da un baño y se sienta junto a la ventana un rato, el invierno se acercaba a paso firme y eso ponía mas nostálgico al joven…**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** vaya ya llega el frio, espero poder llenar este vacío que siento y también poder encontrar a mi familia –**_Suspira_**\- Que habrá sido de mis padres, me fui y no supe nada mas de ellos…**_

_**Mientras se mantenía pensativo se acuesta en su cama y se duerme hasta el día siguiente donde retomaría su camino hasta su destino.**_


	2. Buscando Respuestas

_**Lonely Wolf: Las crónicas de Ryoga.**_

_Capitulo 2__: __"__Buscando respuestas__"_

_**Comenzando el nuevo día y luego de desayunar Ryoga emprendió el último tramo de su viaje a Nerima en busca de la respuesta a esa sensación que tenía dentro de él que lo hacía volver.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** eh llegado… me pregunto que habrá aquí para que haya decidido volver…**_

_**El joven entra a la ciudad pero al no saber dónde ir se dirige al rio y se queda en la orilla y ahí establece su campamento hasta decidirse que hacer…**_

_**En ese momento aparece Ukyo una conocida de él y de los otros chicos (su rival y se antiguo amor)**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿Ryoga?... ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** ah eres tu… hola… sinceramente no se qué hago aquí**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** no me digas que volviste a perderte…**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** -RIE- no esta vez llegue apropósito **_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** qué raro que hayas vuelto después de lo que paso, ya casi ah pasado un año desde ese día.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** si es verdad, pues realmente no sé que me impulso a volver, sentí que había algo que necesitaba o algo que debía encontrar, como si algo aquí me esperara…**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ya veo, es bueno verte otra vez, oye por qué no vienes al restaurante y tomamos algo y me cuentas que has hecho en estos meses**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** me parece bien, si por qué no…**_

_**Ryoga levanta sus pertenencias y junto con la bella chica llamada Ukyo se van al restaurante de Okonomiyakis que ella poseía, una vez en el restaurante la bella muchacha le prepara un rico platillo de bienvenida a su amigo.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** cuéntame Ukyo, ¿qué es de tu vida? ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** veras luego que supe lo de Ranma y Akane sufrí una gran depresión, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y no podía soportarlo pero trate de ser fuerte y seguir adelante.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** pase por lo mismo así que te entiendo perfectamente**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** que has hecho tu después de que ella oficializara con Ranma**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** luego de ese día fui vagando por muchos lugares intentando volver a casa, pero nunca encontraba el camino –Sonríe- tuve muchos trabajos temporales y gane bastante dinero así que aprendí a ahorrar y administrar el dinero.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** wooow has madurado bastante.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** podría decirse que si es que hay que poner la cabeza en orden para cumplir los objetivos, tú por ejemplo tienes tu propio negocio y lo llevas bien, yo por mi parte quiero también comenzar a formar mi futuro.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** concuerdo con tu forma de pensar después de todo estamos en la misma situación, la única diferencia es que yo ya tengo mi trabajo.**_

_**Ambos jóvenes pasaban momentos muy agradables entre sí, era la primera vez que compartían tanto tiempo junto hablando solamente de sus vidas. La noche estaba llegando y Ryoga debía irse pero Ukyo lo detiene preguntándole donde iba a pasar la noche, el le responde que volverá a la orilla del rio y levantara su tienda de acampar.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** Oye ¿no te gustaría quedarte aquí en mi patio? Es verdad que es lo mismo pero quizás aquí detrás podrías estar más seguro y puedes usar mi baño por si quieres bañarte o lavar la ropa.**_

_**Ukyo no quería que este a la intemperie en un lugar solo, no podía meterlo en su casa por que no consideraba que sea correcto pero no quería que su amigo corra peligro afuera.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** ¿lo dices de verdad? No quiero serte una carga o un invasor. **_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** claro que no lo serás, te lo estoy ofreciendo yo, se que eres un chico fuerte pero igual no quiero que te pase algo malo.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** bueno creo que si es por hoy estará bien.**_

_**El entra nuevamente y Ukyo lo escolta al patio de su casa donde Ryoga comienza a instalarse ahí, una vez instalado el joven se dispone a descansar pero con la inquietud de querer buscar las respuestas que lo llevaron allí pero sabía que era algo que le tomara tiempo. Lo que debía arreglar antes que nada era donde se hospedaría desde mañana, creía que no era la manera de vivir siempre en algún terreno baldío o a la orilla de rio en su tienda de campamento.**_

_**Al día siguiente Ukyo va a despertar a Ryoga invitándole el desayuno y preparándole el baño para que se aseara.**_

_**Ryoga: gracias Ukyo eres muy amable, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien tiene esos detalles conmigo.**_

_**Ukyo: no seas tonto –Sonríe- no tienes por qué agradecerme somos amigos y te estás quedando aquí es lo menos que puedo hacer.**_

_**Ryoga: te lo compensare de alguna manera.**_

_**Ukyo: no tienes que hacerlo.**_

_**Ryoga: quizás no pero quiero hacerlo, en verdad.**_

_**Los jóvenes entran a la casa y luego de que Ryoga se dio su baño se sientan juntos a desayunar, ese día Ukyo debía asistir a clases así que le daba curiosidad saber que haría Ryoga, no quería dejarlo solo por si llegaba a perderse pero no sabía que él había superado ya ese problema.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** oye ¿que harás hoy? Yo debo ir a la escuela si quieres puedes acompañarme y me esperas a que terminen las clases.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** suena bien, pero antes debo hacer unas cosas –Sonríe- y luego ire por ti.**_

_**Ukyo se sonroja un poco por que sonaba como un chico que esta acordando pasar a buscar a su novia.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** E..Está bien… no quiero parecer una chismosa pero… ¿que debes hacer? ¿Tienes algún asunto pendiente?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** no exactamente, debo buscar un lugar en alquiler para estar al menos hasta que logre establecerme.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿alquiler? ¿Acaso tienes para pagarlo?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** claro tengo para pagar hasta 6 meses sin problemas claro que también deberé buscar un empleo.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** oh está bien.**_

_**Aun que no lo admitía Ukyo se preocupaba un poco por Ryoga, no sabía si realmente se podría manejar solo y mas con una responsabilidad tan grande como alquilar una casa. Por otro lado ella sabía que el siempre se manejo solo pero de todos modos se preocupaba por su amigo.**_


	3. ¿Nace un sentimiento?

_**Lonely Wolf: Crónicas de Ryoga.**_

_Capitulo 3__: __"¿__Nace un sentimiento__?"_

_**Luego de desayunar Ukyo y Ryoga se despiden por un momento mientras ella iba a la escuela y él en busca de un hogar para alquilar y construir un futuro. Las horas pasaban y la joven pensaba como le estaría yendo a su amigo, no sabía que en ese entonces Ryoga estaría cerrando un trato y ya había conseguido una casa, luego el sale de allí y se dirige en busca de su amiga que ya estaba por salir de la escuela.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** hola Ukyo! –**_La espera en la entrada_**-**_

_**Ukyo lo veía sorprendida y un poco apenada por que los chicos y las chicas la miraban y murmuraban cosas así que ella lo toma de la mano y se largan de ahí**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** oye ¿porque nos vamos así de rápido?**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** que ¿no te has dado cuenta que la gente nos miraba y murmuraba cosas?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** pues en verdad no, porque eso no me molesta, bueno en realidad no me interesa, y bien ¿cómo fue tu día?**_

_**Ella al oír eso se conmueve un poco ya que nunca nadie le había preguntado eso, pero no quería demostrarlo mucho.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** emmmm bueno me fue bien, el día estuvo muy tranquilo pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo te fue a ti? Si quieres puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites en mi patio.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** Te lo agradezco mucho Ukyo pero tuve suerte y encontré un hogar –**_Llegan al restaurante de Ukyo_**\- Es la casa de allí. **_

_**Ryoga le señala una casa que se situaba en la esquina de su restaurante, ella se sorprende puesto que nunca se percato que había una casa en alquiler. Entran al restaurante y Ukyo le ofrece algo para tomar y merendar juntos.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿quieres tomar un café Ryoga?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** si me permites Ukyo tomare algo que encontré en una tienda camino a la escuela Furinkan **_

_**Saca de una bolsa unos objetos extraños con una pajilla de metal y dos recipientes de plásticos que contenían azúcar en uno y en el otro era una especie de hierbas molidas.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** disculpa Ryoga ¿Qué es eso?**_

_**El joven preparaba eso tan raro que ella no sabía que era…**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** es una infusión de argentina, es tradicional en aquel país… mi padre siempre lo tomaba –**_Ríe_**\- él lo conoció en uno de sus viajes por el mundo con su mejor amigo.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** vaya no sabia y ¿Cómo se llama eso? **_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** se llama "Mate" es una infusión de agua caliente, yerba y azúcar aun que en partes de argentina también lo toman amargo… esto es un termo –Le muestra un cilindro de plástico y metal- Aquí pones el agua caliente y te sirves cada vez que terminas de tomar, esto es el mate… aquí pones la yerba, la pajilla de metal y el azúcar –Le muestra mientras lo prepara-**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** vaya que fascinante, ¿tu padre te enseño? **_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** así es él y mi madre tomaban siempre… **_

_**La bella joven notaba la mirada nostálgica de su amiga cada vez que hablaba de sus padres…**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** -**_Piensa_**\- **__**¿Hare bien en preguntar sobre eso? quizás le duele hablar sobre sus padres…**_

_**El terina de preparar el "mate" y comienza a beber uno tras otro, una vez dulce le convida a Ukyo ella con un poco de duda le acepta y bebe de a poco siguiendo los consejos de su amigo.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** mmmm no está mal, esta dulce y con este fresco del clima es muy agradable de beber.**_

_**Así pasaban el rato hasta que se le hacía la hora de retirarse a Ryoga a su hogar así que se despide de ella y se va. Ukyo se ponía a preparar la cena para ella pero inconscientemente preparo comida para dos.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** -**_Piensa_**\- **__**Cierto el ya no está pero… podría llevársela a su casa como regalo de bienvenida al vecindario.**_

_**La joven prepara las cosas y una vez que cierra las puertas de su casa con llaves va a la esquina a la casa de su amigo y golpea la puerta, momentos después él le abre.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** hola Ukyo bienvenida adelante.**_

_**Ella pasa dentro y la mira de lado a lado.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** es una bonita casa Ryoga, nunca la conocí por dentro…**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** ¿qué te trae por aquí? –**_Sonríe_**-**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** pues veras te traje esto como regalo de bienvenida –**_Le da la comida_**-**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** oh que bonito detalle, me concederías el honor de acompañarme a cenar, yo estaba cocinando un rico platillo.**_

_**Ukyo**__**: **__**¿sabes cocinar?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** claro aprendí cuando trabajaba en un restaurante internacional hace unos meses atrás, allí hice mucho dinero y trabaje por varios meses.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** vaya impresionante, no sabía que eras cocinero.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** no lo soy –**_Sonríe_**\- solo era mesero pero como todos sabían mis objetivos en la vida el chef del lugar llamado Gian Luigi me enseño a cocinar, me decida que eso me ayudaría en la vida incluso para conseguir otro trabajo.**_

_**Ukyo**__**: **__**pues si es verdad te servirá mucho y ¿qué harás hoy?**_

_**Ryoga**__**: **__**hoy aprovechando tu visita hare ravioles con salsa es un platillo italiano que GiGi (así le decían al chef Gian Luigi) me enseño y es de mis favoritos.**_

_**Ambos charlaban a gusto mientras el cocinaba, poco a poco ella iba notando un cambio y algo que no sabía que era con exactitud pero era de un sentimiento de total comodidad en cuanto a la compañía de Ryoga. Ella comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía, él la trataba muy bien, era atento y simpático cosa que hacía tiempo no sentía.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** -**_Piensa_**\- **__**Vaya ¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Acaso será que está empezando a atraerme Ryoga? ¿Será eso?**_

_**La bella joven estaba dubitativa pero no haría nada mas puesto que no dejaría que algo tan absurdo como una duda arruine la cena con su amigo, ella no quería admitirlo pero estaba alegre y conmovida por que era la primera vez en años que un hombre le cocinaba, el primero y el ultimo que lo había hecho.**_


	4. Conociendo su pasado

Lonely Wolf: Crónicas de Ryoga.

_Capitulo 4__: __"__Conociendo su pasado__"_

_**Luego de que Ryoga prepara la cena le sirve un plato a Ukyo que se encontraba algo pensativa…**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** ¿ocurre algo Ukyo? Te noto algo perdida, te pareces a mi cuando me desorientaba. –Ríe-**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** eh? Ah no, no es nada –Ríe algo avergonzada- esto huele delicioso.**_

_**El se sienta a comer y se ponen a cenar, la joven estaba inquieta por que quería saber más de él pero quería ser cautelosa por el hecho de no querer ofenderlo o herirlo.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** oye Ryoga… ¿cómo son tus padres? Es verdad que nos conocemos poco pero tampoco hemos sabido mucho de ti desde que te conocí hace tiempo.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** pues veras mi padre es un gran maestro de Karate Hado, un hombre fuerte y de contextura ancha con muchos músculos… mi madre es china y es una hermosa mujer maestra de Thai-Chi y **_ _**Wu-Shu**__**/**__**Kung-Fu**__**, se dice que el primer amor de todo hombre es su madre y es verdad porque siempre vi a mi madre como la más bella del mundo y fue por eso también que a mi padre lo admiro mucho.**_

_**Ukyo**__**: **__**oh vaya, eres el primer hombre que oigo hablar así de su madre –Sonrió- ¿hace cuanto que no los ves?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** pues veras, no los veo desde que me fui hace un par de años, seguro el día que mis padres me encuentren me ganare una gran reprimenda.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** no los culpo te lo mereces, pero ¿nunca intentaste volver?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** si es que bueno nunca encontraba el camino, además no quería volverme sin vengarme de Ranma, luego sucedió que me había enamorado de Akane y bueno ya conoces el resto.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** vaya que eres impredecible y testarudo.**_

_**Ambos ríen y terminan de cenar mientras charlaban un rato luego Ryoga saca un postre y sirve un poco para cada uno mientras ella le contaba un poco más sobre su familia**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿y a que se dedican tus padres?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** bueno mi padre enseña artes marciales en una academia que fundó con su mejor amigo, mi madre les enseña a las mujeres y es una ex agente de la interpol división asiática.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** wooow eso si no me la esperaba, pero oye si tienes padres tan fuertes ¿Cómo es que siempre perdías contra Ranma?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** bueno veras al no estar por mucho tiempo con mis padres no eh seguido aprendiendo, además entrenaba solo de a ratos y nunca aplique mis técnicas de mi familia.**_

_**Las horas pasaban y Ukyo debía volver a casa para dormir, él la despide y le agradece por la visita y por la comida que le había preparado, ella por su parte inclina la cabeza agradeciéndole el detalle y el buen momento que pasaron juntos y por haberle contado más de su historia.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** -**_Piensa_**\- **__**vaya Ryoga si que tiene una familia interesante es una pena que él no pueda reencontrarse con ellos. En fin pase una noche agradable y hacia mucho que un hombre no me atendía así.**_

_**La joven Ukyo sentía algo extraño dentro suyo, era la misma sensación de hace un rato atrás, parecía que se estaba empezando a sentir atraída por el joven viajero.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente Ukyo quien tenia día libre de la escuela abre su tienda de panes japoneses para trabajar y recibe dos visitas inesperadas, eran Ranma y Akane que venían a pasar el rato con ella. Ellos la saludan y se sientan mientras ordenan unos platillos.**_

_**Akane**__**:**__** oye Ukyo acaso el chico que vimos entrar en la casa de aquí a la esquina ¿era Ryoga?**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** así es alquilo una casa ahí en la esquina.**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** ¿y con qué dinero? Que yo siempre el siempre fue un inútil además se pierde siempre.**_

_**Al oír eso Ukyo le da un correctivo a Ranma ya que no le agrado ese comentario puesto que ella sabía por lo que paso Ryoga y lo mucho que debió madurar para salir adelante.**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** auch oye ¿porque me golpeaste?**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** por hablar así de Ryoga, tú no sabes las cosas que tuvo que pasar y lo mucho que maduro para salir adelante, el trabajo mucho durante estos tiempos y ahorro mucho dinero bueno al menos para mantenerse por un tiempo, lógicamente buscara un nuevo trabajo.**_

_**Akane**__**:**__** ¿y tu como sabes todo eso?**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** si ¿cómo lo sabes?**_

_**La bella joven se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada ya que había dado a entender que había pasado tiempo con el así que no tenía más remedio que contarlo.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** eh estado pasando tiempo con él, hace dos días lo encontré acampando a la orilla del rio y le dije que venga al patio de casa al menos hasta que se decida que hará, ayer salimos juntos de aquí, yo me fui a la escuela y el fue en busca de un lugar donde quedarse y quedamos que él me iría a buscar a la escuela para volver juntos aquí.**_

_**Akane**__**:**__** así que era ese el rumor que se murmuraba por la escuela cuando estábamos saliendo de allí…**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¡¿qué?! ¿Qué rumor?**_

_**La joven estaba sorprendida de que se esté hablando de ella de algo que no existe.**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** se dice que tú sales con un extraño chico de colmillos… **_

_**Akane**__**:**__** bueno sigue contando, ¿que más paso?**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** si, cuenta porque sabes mucho como para solo haber pasado un rato**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿qué pasa Ranma ahora estás celoso? Porque me presionas como si tuviera que rendirte cuentas…**_

_**Akane mira a Ranma de mala manera puesto que era verdad, el tono con que Ranma la presionaba parecían como alguien que esta celoso.**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** no… no me mal entiendan no es esa mi intención.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** -**_Se sonroja un poco_**\- bueno y fue mientras volvíamos juntos que me cuenta que había conseguido un lugar y me mostro que era la casa de allí en la esquina, como forma de bienvenida al vecindario le hice un pan especial y se lo lleve esa noche y bueno… el me atendió muy bien… me invito a cenar y lo pasamos muy bien… es un gran cocinero…**_

_**Akane**__**:**__** suena tierno de tu parte Ukyo y hasta te sonrojaste, ¿no será que te empiezas a enamorar de él?**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** hum que mal gusto…**_

_**Ukyo vuelve a pegarle con la pala…**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** cállate! –**_le grita a Ranma_**\- no Akane como crees si ni siquiera nos conocemos tanto…**_

_**La joven Ukyo lo negaba pero por dentro sentía que quizás Akane tenia razón.**_


	5. Con otros ojos

Lonely Wolf: Crónicas de Ryoga.

_Capitulo 5__: __"__Con otros ojos__"_

_**Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que Ryoga se había instalado en su nuevo hogar y llevaba una vida pacifica pero al mismo tiempo se sentía solo fue así que decidió reinsertarse en una vida más sociable y como era un joven que mejor lugar para hacerlo que en la escuela..**_

_**Ryoga**__**: **__**creo que ya que estoy establecido sería mejor que continúe mis estudios.**_

_**Reflexionaba mientras desayunaba, pero como no sabía qué hacer ni cómo manejarse solo podía recurrir a la única persona con la cual se podía sentir cómodo en su presencia. Así que luego de desayunar sale de su casa y se dirige al restaurante de su bella amiga a pedirle ayuda.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** hola buenos días –**_Entra_**-**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** hola Ryoga bienvenido –**_Sonríe cálidamente_**\- ¿vienes a comer algo?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** no, en realidad… quería hablar de algo contigo.**_

_**La joven se sorprende y se sonroja un poco, ella aun seguía con la mente revuelta por el nuevo sentimiento que ella estaba teniendo pero como nada era seguro aun no decía ni demostraba nada.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** claro Ryoga ¿que necesitas?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** quería saber si podrías ayudarme a ingresar a tu escuela, estuve pensando que ya que estoy establecido en un lugar sería mejor retomar mis estudios.**_

_**Ukyo se sorprende nuevamente por ver una verdadera seriedad de Ryoga y el querer seguir tomando una vida más madura, ella comenzaba a tomarlo más en serio y como una persona a la cual compartir ideas.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** si claro que sí, me alegra que quieras seguir tus estudios ya que eso es elemental. Pero ¿por qué recurriste a mí?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** porque eres la única persona a la que confió, me siento cómodo y apoyado entonces sé que puedo contar contigo.**_

_**Cada palabra que el joven disparaba fuera de su boca a Ukyo hacia derretirse de amor por que nadie jamás le había dicho tales cosas tan tiernas y eso hacía pensar más en él como algo posible a futuro.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** eso es muy lindo Ryoga, nadie me había dicho tal cosa nunca.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** ¿de verdad? Pues que mal porque hay que ser insensible para no ver tu bondad o no destacarla.**_

_**Ella lo único que quería era que se detuviera por que la conquistaba…**_

_**Ukyo**__**: **__**ay qué cosas dices –**_Ríe y se sonroja_**-**_

_**Ryoga la mira sonrientemente y comienza a verla como una chica a la cual podría tener a una gran compañera en la vida.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** -**_Piensa_**\- **__**vaya, no me había detenido a ver que Ukyo es una mujer muy bella, es muy inteligente y madura… seria una compañera de vida genial…**_

_**Luego de hablar por un buen rato Ukyo se alista para ir a la escuela y Ryoga la esteraba fuera de la casa para hablar con el director. Una vez lista sale de la casa y con su amigo. De camino a la escuelas ambos se miraban de a ratos y se sonrojaban sin decirse nada, un ambiente meloso se estaba formando entre ellos.**_

_**Los alumnos los veían llegar y volvían a murmurar, Ukyo se tapaba el rostro por que se había acordado que ya habían empezado a levantar un rumor sobre ella y esto lo que hacía era acrecentar los rumores. Ellos entran a la escuela y van a hablar con el director para la incorporación de Ryoga a la escuela.**_

_**Director**__**:**__** bien señor Hibiki así que quiere entrar a mi escuela, ¿que lo llevo a esto?**_

_**Ryoga**__**: **__**si director, estoy reconstruyendo mi vida y ahora que estoy establecido en un nuevo hogar quiero retomar mis estudios.**_

_**Director**__**:**__** bien señor Hibiki bienvenido a nuestra escuela, espero se maneje dentro de un ámbito de respeto y tolerancia.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** gracias director, ¿podría pedirle el favor de enviarme al mismo curso que la alumna Kuonji? **_

_**Director**__**:**__** por supuesto.**_

_**Ukyo se volvía a sonrojarse por la petición de su amigo, luego de eso Ryoga se retira y ella volvía a su clase con el corazón acelerado por la emoción de ver como alguien la trataba de una manera tan cortes y dulce.**_

_**Horas después ella volvía a su casa pero decide pasar por casa de Ryoga para ver como se prepara para el día siguiente comenzar la escuela. Ukyo toca la puerta y el la atiende con una linda sonrisa que toca el corazón de la bella joven.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** Ukyo adelante pasa, que alegría verte.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** hola Ryoga pasaba a ver cómo te preparas para mañana.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** ya estoy listo, compre muchas cosas y el uniforme, ven tomemos algo juntos, quieres ¿té o café?**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** si no es molestia me gustaría tomar otra vez eso a lo que tú le dices "Mate"**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** oh perfecto justo estaba por tomar eso.**_

_**El la miraba fijo a los ojos por unos instantes mientras su corazón latía fuerte ante la presencia de su hermosa amiga.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** -**_Piensa_**\- **__**¿qué es esto que siento? ¿Otra vez una sensación extraña? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado al verla o estando con ella?**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿pasa algo?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** no, no jeje claro que no.**_

_**Una vez que el termina de preparar las cosas se sienta con ella y comienzan a compartir otro bello momento que para ese entonces era casi una costumbre. Y así estuvieron un largo tiempo hasta que Ukyo debía ir a preparar su cena y a descansar para mañana atender su negocio, él la acompaña hasta la puerta y toma su mano y le agradece todo el apoyo que le dio desde que lo encontró en el rio.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** gracias en verdad –**_Tomando su mano_**\- jamás nadie me había apoyado tanto, eres una gran mujer te estaré siempre agradecido.**_

_**Ukyo al borde de las lágrimas de emoción siente un gran impulso dentro de ella y se deja llevar abrazándolo.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** no seas tonto sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo**_

_**Ryoga**__**: **__**-**_La abraza y piensa_**\- **__**vaya que linda sensación, es tan cálida y tiene un aroma cautivador.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** -**_Piensa_**\- **__**es tan confortante, es bondadoso, atento y huele muy bien… increíble que haya tenido un pasado tan errático y descuidado.**_

_**Ambos siguieron abrazados mas rato de lo que pensaban era raro pero no les disgustaba.**_


	6. Miedo a perderte

Lonely Wolf: Crónicas de Ryoga.

_Capitulo 6__: __"__Miedo a perderte__"_

_**Era de mañana y Ryoga se encontraba preparado para ir a la escuela mientras desayunaba, en ese momento Ukyo llega y toca la puerta a lo que él le dice que pase entonces entra también preparada aun que aun era temprano pero aprovechaban el tiempo para desayunar juntos.**_

_**Ya en poco tiempo se haría un mes desde que todo comenzó y lo más raro que aun no se habían dado cuenta es que todos los días estuvieron juntos por largo rato ya sea tomando mates, cenando, almorzando o simplemente charlando o caminando por ahí. Una hora después los chicos parten hacia la escuela donde otra vez los mismos chismosos los miraban y murmuraban, las chicas comenzaban a mirar al nuevo joven estudiante y eso a Ukyo le molestaba ya empezaba a despertar sus celos por ese chico por el cual había empezado a sentir cosas.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** Hola a todos soy Ryoga Hibiki es un gusto conocerlos espero nos llevemos todos bien.**_

_**El se presentaba ante la clase y todas se le quedan viendo con ojos llenos de brillos de ilusión, por otro lado los chicos lo miraban con cierto rechazo ya que sentían envidia de la belleza masculina que Ryoga irradiaba cosa que le traería problemas más adelante pero que bien sabe como arreglárselas . Las clases de Hinako Sensei comenzaban y la mañana transcurría como si nada hasta la hora del receso donde él se acerca a Ukyo para comer juntos pero las chicas lo rodeaban y comenzaban a acosarlo cosa que lo incomodaba al no estar acostumbrado a ese trato.**_

_**Por otro lado Ukyo que se encontraba viendo la escena se da media vuelta para irse pero en ese instante nota que Ryoga sale del asedio de las chicas y viene hacia ella.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** disculpa Ukyo me demore un poco, ¿quieres comer conmigo? Traje un delicioso platillo que me encantaría compartirlo contigo.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** -**_Se ponía feliz_**\- ¡sí! Claro vamos.**_

_**Ellos iban a comer juntos y las chicas quedaban con la rabia a flor de piel y los muchachos también.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿qué has traído hoy?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** hoy probaras unos deliciosos canelones de carne y salsa a la boloñesa –**_Le sirve en un plato_**-**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** mmmm huele delicioso debes enseñarme algún día a hacerlos y lo del otro día también**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** claro te enseñare lo que desees también se mas recetas extranjeras, podrías también usarlo en tu negocio.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿de verdad me permitirías usar tus recetas?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** claro porque no, no somos competencia –**_Sonríe_**-**_

_**Tiempo después vuelven a clases y su día transcurre de una forma tranquila y juntos vuelven a casa. Cuando llegan ambos a la casa de Ukyo el se despide y ella entra a la casa, una vez allí se dirige a su habitación a ponerse mas cómoda y se acuesta un momento para relajarse.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** -**_Piensa_**\- rayos ¿qué me sucedió hoy? no sé por qué me puso tan mal ver a Ryoga con otras chicas, es verdad que no somos nada pero a la vez no quisiera que se vaya con otra, ¿acaso seré muy egoísta?**_

_**Por otro lado ya en su casa Ryoga mientras merendaba y escuchaba algo de música pensaba en ella.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** -**_Piensa_**\- cada día está más bella, pero me puso mal el hecho de verla irse después de que esas chicas me rodearan, ¿la habré hecho sentir mal?, a mi esas chicas no me importan solo con ella me siento cómodo.**_

_**Los días iban pasando y los acosos que recibía Ryoga en la escuela por parte de las mujeres hacia que él y Ukyo se empiecen a distanciar, esto a ambos les hacia mal ya que secretamente ambos se querían por más que lo disfracen de "aprecio como amigos".**_

_**Un día llegando a la escuela un grupo de chicos esperaban a Ryoga y lo encerraban en un círculo.**_

_**Estudiante**__**:**__** miren a quien tenemos aquí…**_

_**Estudiante 2**__**:**__** pero si es el galán de la clase.**_

_**Estudiante 3**__**:**__** ahora vamos a enseñarte como son las cosas por aquí.**_

_**Los tres revoltosos lo rodeaban y lo amenazaban a lo que Ryoga solo les rebajaba la mirada fríamente cosa que irritaba a los tres sujetos**_

_**Estudiante**__**:**__** ¡te haces la gran cosa maldito ahora veras!**_

_**Los tres comienzan a atacarlo pero el joven Ryoga esquiva los golpes con suma facilidad.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** ¿a eso le llaman pelear? Que patéticos…**_

_**Estudiante 2**__**:**__** ¿Qué dijiste imbécil? **_

_**Ellos lo atacan nuevamente pero sin tocarlo y esta vez el contraatacaría con la técnica que su padre le enseño de pequeño.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** Hadoken! **_

_**El los manda a los tres a volar haciéndolos caer a pocos metros de él y dejándolos bastante golpeados pero nada de gravedad, al llegar Ukyo a la escuela se entera del asunto por la profesora Hinako y que Ryoga había sido llevado a la dirección y estaba teniendo una charla sobre el tema con el director.**_

_**Ukyo va a buscar a Ryoga una vez que salió de la sala del director ella lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a la azotea para hablar…**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** Ryoga ¿que paso, porque hiciste eso?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** Ukyo no me culpes de lo que paso, simplemente me defendí de 3 idiotas que querían pelear, quizás me excedí en el único golpe que les acerté que es un ataque poderoso que mi padre me enseño.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** está bien, disculpa no sabía el motivo, ¿qué te ah dicho el director?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** el me tuvo consideración por los antecedente de estos tres tipos pero me pidió que esto no vuelva a pasar.**_

_**Ella se calma pero aun estaba triste por la distancia que estas situaciones les genero, ellos comienzan a hablar de este tema y una gran revelación salió a la luz.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** ¿porque te comenzaste a alejar de mí? ¿Porque te pones mal al ver cómo me acosan?**_

_**Ukyo no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas ni sus sentimientos le responde.**_

_**Ukyo**__**: **__**¡porque tengo miedo a perderte tonto!**_

_**Ryoga queda atónito por esta revelación y sigue escuchándola…**_

_**Ukyo**__**: **__**se que no somos nada, pero me acostumbre a ti y a los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos y tengo miedo a perderte **_

_**La bella joven se ponía a llorar a lo que Ryoga la abraza y la consuela…**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** no seas tonta tu no me perderás, eres la única que siempre me tendrás a todo momento y en todo lugar.**_

_**Ambos jóvenes se miraban sonrientes a los ojos con un paisaje hermoso de fondo.**_


	7. Un Daño Sin Razón

_**Lonely Wolf: Crónicas de Ryoga.**_

_Capitulo 7__: __"__Un Daño Sin Razón__"_

_**Luego de esa hermosa tarde donde ambos volvieron a ser tan cercanos como lo eran antes comenzaron a vivir días en donde sus lazos afectivos crecieron más y más, aun que aun no eran nada generaban una envida en los estudiantes y en cualquiera que los vea al punto que los ansíanos del vecindario decían que están destinados a ser el uno para el otro.**_

_**Ella cada día pensaba en lo lindo que sería tener algo serio con Ryoga y Ryoga todos los días juntaba fuerzas para declararse pero aun eran muy tímidos para dar un paso más. Esto por alguna razón no le caía nada bien a Ranma quien creía que Ryoga solo la usaba para olvidarse de Akane y que no le cavia la menor duda de que estaría con Akane si se diera la oportunidad, es por eso que decide hablar con Ukyo para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón pero sin saber el daño que causaría.**_

_**Ese día Ukyo atendía su restaurante lo más feliz, el ultimo cliente de ese momento se había ido y justo estaba sola.**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** hola Ukyo**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** oh hola Ranma que sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae aquí?**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** venia a hablar contigo de una cosa…**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** dime de qué se trata…**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** ¿es verdad los rumores que andan rondando por ahí que sales con Ryoga?**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** bueno…-Se sonroja- no es que estemos saliendo pero si somos muy cercanos.**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** yo te recomendaría que te alejes, no estoy seguro que él te quiera Ukyo.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿a qué te refieres?**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** el aun ama a Akane, ¿por qué crees que volvió sin tener razones?**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** pero tú eres el novio de ella**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** ¿y tú piensas que eso lo detendría? Vamos Ukyo tu sabes todo lo que ha hecho para conquistarla…**_

_**El corazón de la joven poco a poco se caía en pedazos, no quería creerle pero había cosas en las que quizás tenía razón…**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** vete por favor…**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** Ukyo…**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¡vete!**_

_**El daño estaba hecho Ranma había despertado las inseguridades que tanto había luchado por mantener tras la raya habían vuelto con más potencia. Al día siguiente Ryoga va por ella hasta la casa para ir a pasear por algún lado pero se encuentra con todo cerrado y uno de los ansíanos de manera triste le dicen que la joven se había ido y que creían que ya no volvería.**_

_**El queda sorprendido y con el corazón hecho pedazos, le pregunta a la señora si sabe donde fue pero ella le respondía que no tenía ni idea, lo único que pudo recordar era que ayer había estado hablando con un chico de trenzas y camisa roja, que ella se había enojado y lo había echado pero no recordaba nada más.**_

_**Ryoga toma la determinación de ir por ella, luego ajustaría cuentas con "Esa" persona que él conocía muy bien. Antes de irse pasa por la casa de la dueña de la casa y le explica todo lo que paso, le dice que no sabe cuánto tardara en volver a lo que ella le responde que no se preocupara que entendía lo que era hacer las cosas por amor y que le dejaría la casa reservada para cuando vuelva que en verdad valía la pena su esfuerzo ya que hacían buena pareja juntos y que debía luchar por ella.**_

_**El muchacho vuelve a ponerse en marcha y en el camino se encuentra con alguien inesperado quien al ver sus ojos llorosos y su angustia lo detiene para preguntarle que le pasaba.**_

_**Akane**__**:**__** Ryoga ¿qué tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** debo ir tras Ukyo que se ha ido a casa de su padre, ¿tú sabes de donde es?**_

_**Akane**__**:**__** ella es de Osaka pero dime que paso ¿tuvieron problemas?**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** no, por lo que me contaron los vecinos de ella ayer tuvo una discusión con Ranma que causo que hoy se vaya sin decir nada.**_

_**Al oír esto Akane se molesta mucho ya que si era verdad lo que Ryoga decía Ranma había hecho algo muy cruel sin razón y no podía dejar las cosas así después de ver como lastimo a una pareja que empezaba a tener algo bello.**_

_**Akane**__**:**__** ve por ella Ryoga yo arreglare lo demás.**_

_**El joven asiente con la cabeza y se va, no tenía tiempo para perder con ese otro maldito así que lo dejaría en manos de Akane hasta que el volviera con o sin Ukyo. Más tarde en casa de los Tendo Akane llega súper furiosa buscándolo cosa que llamo la atención de toda la casa.**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** ¿me buscabas amor?**_

_**Ella sin responder y casi llorando lo abofetea.**_

_**Akane**__**:**__** ¿cómo pudiste…?**_

_**Ranma**__**:**__** de que hablas Akane, yo no hice nada.**_

_**Akane**__**: **__**como que no, ¡¿qué hacia ayer discutiendo con Ukyo eh?!**_

_**El se quedaba sorprendido ya que no sabía cómo se había enterado de eso.**_

_**Akane**__**:**__** ¡ahora por tu culpa Ukyo se fue de la ciudad y le rompiste el corazón a dos personas, ¿que quisiste lograr con eso?, ¿acaso crees que todas deben estar tras de ti como antes?!**_

_**Al sentirse acorralado el sede y se disculpa comentándole lo que él pensaba que pasaba entre Ukyo y Ryoga a lo que ella seguía regañándolo por haberse metido en cosas que no le incumbía y donde no había problemas de ningún tipo. Esta tontería que Ranma había hecho había causado mucho dolor y que no sería fácil conseguir el perdón de quien había sido su amiga desde la infancia.**_

_**Ryoga ya había empezado su camino a Osaka para buscar a la chica que había restaurado su corazón y sin saber con que se encontraría cuando la viera, mientras tanto Ukyo estaba en viaje mirando por la ventana del tren muy tristemente suspirando por todo lo que había pasado y sintiendo mucho dolor por alejarse de quien había hecho de sus días más alegres.**_

_**Ukyo: no quería alejarme de ti pero tampoco quiero quedarme a darme cuenta que lo que dice Ranma es verdad… si lo que sientes por mi lo sabré si llegas a venir por mi.**_


	8. Destinado a encontrarte

_**Lonely Wolf: Crónicas de Ryoga.**_

_Capitulo 8__: __"__Destinado a encontrarte__"._

_**Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Ryoga fue en búsqueda de Ukyo a Osaka, el joven debido a la desesperación y el desamor había perdido el rumbo varias veces y aun seguía buscándola. Mientras tanto Ukyo se hospedaba en casa de su padre que la había recibido con amor y al notar su tristeza él le pregunta que le había pasado a lo que ella le cuenta lo sucedido.**_

_**Él le había dicho que no era razón suficiente para haberse ido de allí pero ella le dijo que con lo que había pasado con Ranma su corazón aun estaba muy frágil para recibir otra desilusión, un día frio típico de un cruel invierno un joven en un grave estado de deshidratación y con signos de no haber comido en días cae en frente de la casa de los Kuonji. En ese momento el papa de Ukyo sale y ve al joven tirado allí en la acera e inmediatamente lo socorre y al ver que no reacciona lo mete en la casa, Ukyo luego de un rato Ukyo llega de hacer las compras y ve a su padre salir de la habitación de huéspedes.**_

_**Ukyo**__**: **__**¿qué ocurre papa?**_

_**Sr Kuonji**__**:**__** hija hazme un favor y llama un medico rápido.**_

_**Preocupada ella llama al médico quien acudiría de inmediato.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** papa ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? No me preocupes.**_

_**Sr Kuonji**__**:**__** no hija yo estoy bien, el médico es para un joven que encontré desmayado en la acera y se ve que está en mal estado.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿puedo verlo papa?**_

_**Sr Kuonji**__**:**__** si claro pero trata de no hacer ruido al parecer duerme.**_

_**Ambos entran y al verlo el asombro de Ukyo era tal que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, el padre al no entender lo que pasaba le preguntaba si lo conocía y ella le responde que era Ryoga el chico con el que ella estaba compartiendo un lazo especial. En ese entonces suena el timbre y el padre de Ukyo va a atender la puerta, es así que la joven queda con él solo en la habitación en ese momento el empieza a reaccionar dormido y comienza a llamarla como si estuviera buscándola, al parecer tenía una horrible pesadilla.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** ¿Esta llamándome? –**__**Decía en voz baja**__**\- **_

_**Ukyo lo toma de la mano y trata de calmarlo mientras él decía…**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** -**__**Dormido**__**\- Ukyo por favor no te vayas, no te vayas por favor….**_

_**La joven se moría de ternura y a la vez se preocupaba por su estado de salud, el padre de ella llega con el médico y este comienza a atenderlo. Tiempo después el doctor sale de la habitación y le comunica al señor Kuonji el estado del joven que encontró.**_

_**Doctor: bien señor Kuonji acabo de suministrar al joven un suero para contrarrestar la deshidratación y la falta de alimentación, no sé qué vinculo tendrá con ustedes pero como doctor les recomiendo por el bien del joven que se quede con ustedes hasta que se recomponga por completo por que en verdad si no fuera por usted a esta hora estaría muerto.**_

_**Sr Kuonji**__**:**__** lo haremos doctor dígame ¿cuánto le debo?**_

_**Doctor**__**:**__** no se preocupe señor Kuonji –**_El era el doctor del vecindario desde hace muchos años así que todos se conocían_**\- este fue un caso donde una vida corría peligro y fue algo inesperado no me sentiría bien recibiendo algo por esto además es un muchacho joven sería una pena que se vaya de este mundo ahora, siento mucho potencial en el, si tiene una vocación será alguien brillante.**_

_**El doctor se va dejando de nuevo al señor Kuonji y su hija otra vez solos con el joven.**_

_**Sr Kuonji: bien hija, cuidaremos de él hasta que se reponga, ¿te parece bien?**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** si papa, no quiero que le pase nada –**_Se pone de rodilla y le acaricia la frente muy preocupada_**-**_

_**Sr Kuonji**__**:**__** lo quieres mucho ¿verdad hija?**_

_**Ukyo se pone nerviosa y se sonroja mucho.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** claro que lo quiero, es un amigo que me ha hecho pasar momentos muy lindos…**_

_**Sr Kuonji**__**:**__** ¿amigos? Hija para pasar por todo esto y venir hasta aquí yo dudo que no pase algo más.**_

_**Ella aun lo miraba descansar muy preocupada, el padre se retira para atender su restaurante, mientras tanto la joven le ponía paños calientes en su frente por que su cuerpo aun estaba algo frio por el tiempo que estuvo afuera.**_

_**Ukyo**__**:**__** \- **_decía en voz baja_**\- ay tonto ¿qué fue lo que hiciste…? ¿Por qué hiciste toda esta locura?**_

_**El joven Ryoga seguía llamándola como si la estuviera buscando en sus sueños.**_

_**Ryoga**__**:**__** Ukyo por favor, vuelve, no me dejes…. –**_En sueños_**-**_

_**La bella chica se estremecía de la emoción ya que el chico del cual ella se estaba enamorando la buscaba desesperadamente en sus sueños, Ukyo deseaba que el despertara hablar con él, deseaba volver a vivir momentos de los que hacía meses no pasaba. Además quería saber los motivos que habían llevado a Ryoga a terminar de esa manera. Porque no se cuido más si él tenía dinero para viajar y hospedarse tranquilo.**_

_**Pasaban unas horas y Ryoga al fin despertaba, se sentaba en la cama, miraba a su alrededor porque obviamente no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y menos aun sabia donde estaba y quien lo había entrado. El aun se sentía débil, no sabía que le había pasado, se volvía a acostar porque aun estaba muy débil.**_

_**Ryoga: -**_En voz baja_**\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Maldición esto me retrasara en la búsqueda de la mujer de mis sueños, ah pasado ya mucho tiempo y aun no puedo encontrarla.**_

_**Un momento después Ukyo entra sin hacer ruido y sin saber que él había despertado ya que en ese momento el estaba con los ojos cerrados, ella se arrodilla a su lado y toma su mano muy preocupada, es ahí cuando el abre los ojos y ve a la chica que tanto deseaba ver y los ojos de ambos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras se miraban sin decir nada.**_


End file.
